13 December 1999 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-12-13 ; Comments *JP plays the Fire Engines track due to the fact that he recently (04 December 1999) saw Nectarine No. 9 (featuring David Henderson, guitarist in both bands), Billy Bragg and Yo La Tengo. These were recorded and broadcast on Peel's domestic shows on 07 December 1999 and 09 December 1999. He also mentions seeing the Fire Engines on the same bill as Girls At Our Best in Scarborough years before. *He guesses that the Cuban Boys single, which was being tipped to be the Christmas number one single in the UK that year, may be "the most irritating number 1 single since Two Little Boys" (it got to number 4). *Having closed the wrong fader and interrupted the Ovahead track, he recalls the occasion when he took Bob Dylan's track 'Hurricane' (to which the Peel Show had a world exclusive) off while it was still playing, something he never really lived down. (This was on the 13 January 1976 show.) Sessions *None Tracklisting *Agoraphobic Nosebleed: 'Chump Slap (CD-Honky Reduction)' (Relapse) *Fire Engines: 'Get Up & Use Me (LP-Lubricate Your Living Room)' (Pop Aural) *Bounty Killer: 'Look (7")' (Mad House) *Khaya: 'Do The Thing (CD-Avoidance)' (SL) *Super Dense Child: 'Bedroom Twiddling Part I (10")' (Apeman) *Motor Humming: 'Shifty (CD-Musical Aluminum)' (Tzadik) *Cuban Boys: 'Cognoscenti Vs. Intelligentsia (CDS)' (EMI) :(JP: 'Well, they may turn out to be one-hit wonders, but this programme has been with them from the start.') *Ovahead: 'Tinkerbell (CD-A Perfect View Of Everybody Else)' (Do-Little) (stops a few seconds after starting-see above) *Vibes: 'I'm In Pittsburgh (And It's Rain'in)' (12")' (Chainsaw) *Creators: 'There's Going To Be An Angel (Compilation CD-Wop Ding A Ling!: Classic New York Doo Wop)' (Ace) *Mr Psyke: 'Shell (12")' (Emotif Recordings) *Flying Saucer Attack: 'River (CD-Mirror)' (FSA) (back announced but not on recording) *Kraken: 'Meatball (2x Compilation 12"-The Infantry E.P.)' (Underfire) *Low: 'Blue Christmas (CD-Christmas)' (Tugboat) *Big Block 454: 'The Harvestmen (CD-Rough As Sausages)' :(JP: 'The thing about sausages actually strikes a chord with me at the moment, because at the end of last week, I had to do, well, I didn't have to do, obviously quite clearly I volunteered to do it and was paid for doing so. But I had to do a TV commercial for, nothing to do with sausages, actually, but the set was that I was sitting in the corner of a rather sordid cafe having breakfast, and somebody had asked me about pension schemes, as they so often do. You'd be surprised at the number of times, when I'm sitting having breakfast, and somebody sticks their head round the door and says, "Hey John! Pension schemes.Can you tell us anything about 'em?" And on this occasion I could, because I'd been provided with scripts. They started filming at something like half past eight in the morning and I was still there at half past five in the afternoon. In the course of this time, I'd been having breakfast the whole time. And in the course of the things that I had to say, three different scripts I had to memorise and keep reciting, I had to take a mouthful of food, and in the course of the day, I reckon that I ate somewhere between 15 and 20 vegetarian sausages, and this was a few days ago now. Well, they're still working away in there, churning away, and cause me a great deal of distress, pain and misery. So sausages, not high on my list of favourite things at the moment.') *Marlene Webber: 'Right Track (12")' (Spider Man) *Quads: 'Take It (7"-B side of There's Never Been A Night)' (Big Bear) *Bo V: 'Græs-kar (Christian Bloch Remix (Compilation CD-Demo Tracks #1)' (Tresor) File ;Name *Peel Show 1999-12-13 (incomplete) (BFBS) ;Length *01:04:39 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Germany. He notes that the beginning and end of the first hour are missing. ;Available *Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes